


Неумолимое течение времени

by little_lionheart



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lionheart/pseuds/little_lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В их первую встречу в Национальной галерее Бонд испытывает странное дежа вю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Inevitability of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114210) by [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72). 



> Перевод также публикуется на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4018571

В их первую встречу в Национальной галерее Бонд испытывает странное дежа вю.

Он сидит перед картиной Тернера с мыслью, что это худшее место для секретной встречи, когда парнишка садится на скамейку рядом с ним и заговаривает о том, как неумолимо время. У него мягкий голос, в котором слышны поэтические нотки: словно все свои школьные годы тот учился читать Шекспира идеальным пятистопным ямбом. Он выговаривает гласные плавно, будто слова – это мелодия давно позабытой песни. Бонд не может понять, почему этот голос кажется ему таким знакомым.

– Что вы видите?

При взгляде на юношу Бонд думает лишь, что тот чересчур молод для должности нового квартирмейстера МИ-6, однако в нем есть что-то, отчего он кажется мудрее своих лет. Бонд не знает, дело ли в остром языке квартирмейстера или в обманчиво крепкой хватке теплой руки при рукопожатии. Может, все дело в манере, с которой тот произносит «Ноль-ноль-семь» – так, будто они знакомы всю жизнь.

Это ощущение не покидает Бонда, и он решает, что они непременно встречались раньше, пусть даже будучи незнакомцами в вагоне метро или самолете, потому что он _знает_ этого мальчишку.

– Мы встречались прежде? – спрашивает Бонд, на что квартирмейстер загадочно улыбается.

– Нет, я так не думаю, – отвечает он. – Но мне говорили, что у меня одно из таких лиц.

Но вот в чем дело: лицо этого юноши никак нельзя отнести к тем заурядным, ничем не запоминающимся лицам, которые сольются с толпой в любом уголке земли. Мальчишка подле него – полная тому противоположность. Его нельзя назвать привлекательным по общепринятым меркам, но он красив незаурядной, врезающейся в память красотой. Бонд силится вспомнить, где и когда их пути пересекались, но у него не выходит. Парнишка – _Кью_ – улыбается одними губами: дразнящая ухмылка самым уголком рта, которая не таит в себе никакой опасности, но при этом далеко не безобидна. Горячая волна возбуждения разливается внизу живота, и Бонд понимает, что попал в западню.

Кью протягивает Бонду сопроводительные документы, которые Бонд окидывает внимательным взглядом. У Кью красивые, правильные черты лица, описать которые можно исключительно на языке архитектуры, потому что он весь – острые углы и прямые линии. Его образ смягчает лишь непослушный завиток, спадающий на лоб, и чувственный изгиб губ. Бонд понимает, что рассматривает Кью, – _глазеет на него_ – но ничего не может с собой поделать: он не отводит глаз, даже когда встречается с Кью взглядом. За стеклами его очков сияют поразительной глубины серо-зеленые глаза. Они напоминают Бонду причудливое смешение красок на картине перед ними: прозрачную воду Темзы, какой она бывает ранним зимним утром.

Сам не зная почему, Бонд задумывается о бессмертии.

Он отмахивается от сентиментальной мысли – типичного признака приближающейся старости – и смотрит Кью вслед:

– О дивный новый мир.


	2. Часть 1

_...когда-то у людей было по четыре руки, четыре ноги и по два лица на одной голове. Испугавшись их могущества, Зевс разделил каждого человека на два разных существа. Этим он обрек людей на жизнь, которую им суждено было провести в поисках своей второй половины..._

_Платон, "Пир"_

 

* * *

**Часть 1, акт 1.**

* * *

 

Скайфол сгорает дотла, и М мертва.

После ее похорон остается лишь пробирающая до костей тишина, которая окутывает собой все вокруг. Постепенно она пропитывает всю секретную службу и прерывается лишь косыми взглядами и шепотом коллег: злыми словами, полными обвинений, которые делают чувство вины лишь острее. Бонд слышит эти слова даже в тишине собственной квартиры со светло-серыми стенами, полной коробок с его вещами. В ней пахнет свежей краской, штукатуркой и дождем, потому что дождь не переставал идти со дня смерти М. Бонду хочется лупить кулаками по стенам, но вместо этого он сидит в тишине и пьет, прислушиваясь к машинам за окном. Весь мир находится в движении. У Бонда сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы неподвижно сидеть, глядя на уродливую фигурку бульдога, и думать о том, как сильно он подвел М.

Он не хочет признавать, что чувствует себя потерянным без нее. М рекомендовала его в программу «Два нуля», наставляла его, порой срывалась на крик. Она же отдала приказ выстрелить в него. Вероятно, она относилась к Бонду с той же странной привязанностью, с которой и он относился к ней. От мыслей об этом становится только хуже.

Со смертью М в его душе осталась зияющая дыра подобная той, какую оставила в нем смерть Веспер. Заполнить ее Бонд пытается новыми заданиями, жестокостью, алкоголем и сексом. Но ничего из этого не помогает, по крайней мере, не надолго. Пустота в его груди никуда не пропадает. С каждым днем дыра становится все больше и больше. Бонд чувствует усталость, которая никак не связана с возрастом: это усталость от жизни, в которой не осталось больше ничего доброго и светлого, а самые драгоценные вещи и люди погибают гораздо раньше назначенного им срока.

Он берет все новые и новые задания, целится и стреляет.

Это единственное, что у него получается.

 

* * *

**Часть 1, Акт 2.**

* * *

 

Со смертью М секретная служба словно утратила душу.

Хотя по большей части М была той еще стервой, но она как никто другой могла вдохнуть жизнь в МИ-6, потому что неизменно настаивала на своей правоте и доводила до конца любую работу. При всей своей язвительности и холодности М отдавала всю себя долгу перед страной и короной. Именно за это Бонд уважал ее даже после того, как его подстрелили на мосту. Он уважает ее и сейчас, после ее смерти. Ему кажется, что без М все идет наперекосяк.

Новому главе секретной службы не под силу занять место М. Пусть Мэллори не политик до мозга костей и не растеряется в перестрелке, но все же он не заменит М, и Бонд отказывается называть его так. М была М и всегда ею останется. Никто не заменит ее в памяти Бонда. Поэтому он соблюдает все формальности: за время службы на флоте Бонд научился выказывать уважение, в действительности не испытывая его ни на грамм. Бонд знает, что Мэллори это замечает, но в отличие от М тот никогда не поднимет этот вопрос в разговоре – еще одна причина, по которой Бонд не призн **а** ет Мэллори.

Новый порядок устанавливается в секретной службе постепенно. Все начинается с небольших изменений. Каждый раз, когда Бонд возвращается из очередного богом забытого уголка земли, они затрагивают все новые и новые аспекты работы: меняются формуляры и формы отчетов, чаще требуется использование внутренней сети. Появляются новые правила маркирования оружия и его использования в помещениях, повышаются уровни секретности… Список можно продолжать до бесконечности. Бонда раздражает, что изменения, кажется, не беспокоят больше никого вокруг, кроме него. Он задумывается, не в том ли причина, что ему – видавшему виды, потрепанному боевому кораблю – уже не под силу поймать попутный ветер. Все это в тягость Бонду. Он думает, что М, пожалуй, переворачивается в гробу от всего происходящего. Иногда он приходит на ее могилу и выкуривает пару-тройку сигарет, вспоминая ее. Он никогда не приносит цветы, потому что они были бы так противны М, что она отправила бы Бонда в Сибирь за проявленную слабость. При мысли об этом ему хочется рассмеяться, но только когда никто не видит.

Весь мир находится в движении. Бонд сбит с толку оттого, что никого больше не заботит все произошедшее. Возможно, причина в том, что М относилась к числу тех немногих, кто сумел сблизиться с ним.

Нельзя сказать, что раньше у Бонда не было друзей или кого-нибудь, кого он мог бы назвать другом. Он всегда неплохо ладил с Таннером, и хотя его отношения с Манипенни были и остаются натянутыми из-за выстрела в Стамбуле, время от времени они встречаются за чашкой кофе и им есть что обсудить, помимо погоды и работы. Друзей у Бонда явно меньше, чем пальцев одной руки, но это его не особенно заботит.

Еще есть Кью.

Бонд упустил момент, когда его квартирмейстер стал для него больше, чем другом. Случилось ли это в их первую встречу, когда тот с загадочной улыбкой сыпал остротами нежнейшим голосом? Или все произошло позже, когда Кью доверился ему после побега Сильвы: без колебаний пришел Бонду на помощь, ставя при этом под угрозу свою карьеру? А может, все случилось после Скайфол и смерти М, когда все ходили вокруг Бонда на цыпочках, перешептываясь за его спиной? Кью был единственным, кто смотрел ему прямо в глаза и не испытывал к нему жалости. Он лишь посочувствовал его разбитому Астону Мартину, отчего Бонд рассмеялся впервые с той ночи в Шотландии.

Бонда тянет к этому угловатому парнишке: к его улыбке и глазам, которые напоминают Бонду бушующий шторм, бьющую о берег океанскую волну, снежный вихрь.

Пока секретная служба претерпевает изменения, Кью остается для Бонда странного рода утешением и тихой гаванью. Они находят равновесие; как прилив и отлив, они находят баланс, свой собственный ритм. Он напоминает Бонду мотив старинной песни, мелодию которой не можешь вспомнить, но танцевать под которую можешь интуитивно.

И в то время как Бонд всецело доверяет квартирмейстеру, сам юноша остается для агента загадкой. Бонд не знает его имени, не знает ничего о его жизни или работе. Его документы надежно зашифрованы, а в тот единственный раз, когда Бонд поинтересовался подробностями его жизни у него самого, Кью лишь коротко улыбнулся и перевел тему разговора. Кью – головоломка для Бонда. Его не назовешь красавцем, но несмотря на это, Бонд заинтригован ничуть не меньше, чем при первой встрече в Национальной Галерее.

Бонд был бы не прочь провести ночь с Кью. Всего лишь одну – ее было бы достаточно, чтобы разорвать его на кусочки и посмотреть, что же скрывается внутри. Затем он думает, что это стало бы ошибкой: Бонд заслужил доверие и уважение квартирмейстера, и не следует превращать его в очередной трофей. Поэтому Бонд флиртует напропалую просто потому, что он хорош в этом, и ломает оборудование, потому что иначе не выходит. Он старается не думать о Кью, каждый вечер засыпая в новом отеле.

Иногда Бонду снятся серо-зеленые глаза, нежные губы и ярко-алые цветы.

 

* * *

**Часть 1, Акт 3**

* * *

 

 В первую неделю весны Бонд сталкивается с Кью у входа в МИ-6.

– Кью, – приветствует квартирмейстера Бонд.

– Агент Ноль-ноль-семь, с возвращением, – отвечает тот. Кью единственный, кто действительно рад видеть Бонда по завершении миссии, если, разумеется, обошлось без испорченного оборудования. – Искренне надеюсь, что машина в целости и сохранности.

В ответ Бонд достает брелок с ключом зажигания.

– Прошу, только не говорите, что это все, что от нее осталось.

– Вы столь плохого мнения обо мне?

Со скучающим видом Кью протягивает руку, и Бонд послушно отдает ключи.

– Благодарю, – произносит Кью и, обогнув агнета, продолжает свой путь. Бонд следует за ним, так что вскоре они идут рядом. На лице Кью нет ни тени удивления:

– Разве вам не следует предоставить Мэллори отчет о задании?

– Разве я не могу навестить прежде моего любимого квартирмейстера? – обиженным тоном откликается Бонд.

– Я ваш единственный квартирмейстер. Больше никто за это не возьмется, с вами слишком много хлопот, – сухо отвечает Кью, но Бонд отмечает про себя, что комплимент попал в точку: уши парня запылали румянцем.

– Признайтесь, Кью, без меня вы бы умерли со скуки.

– Полагаю, да, – соглашается Кью, вызывая лифт. – Но, возможно, мне бы удалось хоть однажды уложиться в бюджет.

– А вам это нравится, – усмехается Бонд. Кью отворачивается, но Бонд замечает, что тот сдерживает улыбку и едва слышно произносит: " _Невыносимый._.." Двери лифта закрываются, и Бонд нажимает на кнопку вызова этажа, когда Кью поднимает взгляд и спрашивает:

– Не хотели бы вы поужинать со мной?

Он задает вопрос тем обычным для него, уверенным тоном, который свойственен только ему и никому больше. На этот раз Бонд не знает, что ответить. Хотя ему крайне любопытно, он знает, что ничего хорошего не выйдет. Он взял за правило сводить все свои интрижки в стенах МИ-6 к связям с теми сотрудниками, с которыми он не сталкивается каждый день, чтобы избежать неловкости.

– Я сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея, – наконец отвечает Бонд.

– Почему? – спрашивает Кью. В его голосе нет обиды, только любопытство.

– Просто это плохая идея.

– Потому что я мужчина?

Бонд давным-давно не новичок в сексе (едва ли с его работой возможна иная форма знакомства с этой областью, кроме _самой интимной_ ), у него было достаточно опыта как с мужчинами, так и с женщинами. Хотя Бонд чаще отдает предпочтение слабому полу, ему не откажешь в умении наслаждаться и близостью с мужчиной. Однако при выборе партнера Бонд куда более избирателен. Он не обратил бы внимание на Кью, но вышло так, что заметив что-то в этом юноше, он не может перестать смотреть. Для Бонда Кью – исключение из правил. Серые глаза, в которых отражается буря, чарующий голос, бледные пальцы, – в этом, должно быть, все дело. И хотя Кью совершенно точно не во вкусе Бонда, он проникает в его мысли с завидной частотой, и Бонд хочет Кью так, как мало кого хотел прежде. Тогда Бонд понимает, в какую опасную ловушку попал: те же чувства он испытывал к Веспер, а именно такие люди, как она и Кью, уничтожают таких людей, как Бонд.

– Нет.

Долю секунды Кью размышляет, а затем его лицо проясняется:

– Потому что мы работаем вместе?

– Да, – отвечает Бонд, потому что согласиться проще, чем сказать все остальное.

– Это всего лишь ужин, – возражает Кью.

– Всего лишь ужином дело никогда ограничивается, – говорит Бонд.

Кью слегка наклоняет голову:

– Что ж, вы правы. Я надеялся заняться с вами сексом после.

Бонду приходится приложить все усилия, чтобы сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица при этом признании: все внутри него перевернулось от услышанного. Бонд привык к жизни в мире профессионального шпионажа, где за искусной ложью и многочисленными масками не разглядеть истины. Его железное самообладание отказало ему перед лицом такой прямоты:

– О, – только и может произнести Бонд.

Кью удивленно поднимает бровь:

– Прошу прощения. Я не хотил поставить вас в неловкое положение.

– Нет, вы вовсе... – лжет Бонд. Сама мысль о том, чтобы уложить Кью в постель опьяняет настолько, что ее достаточно, чтобы убедиться: затея не из лучших.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Кью, когда лифт замедляет движение. – Надеюсь, это не повлияет на наши деловые отношения.

– Никоим образом, – заверяет его Бонд. Двери лифта открываются.

– Хорошо, – повторяет Кью и выходит из лифта. Не оглядываясь на Бонда, он добавляет:

– До встречи, Ноль-ноль-семь.

Бонду хочется последовать за ним, но он удерживается от этого порыва.

Вместо этого он возвращается в офис Мэлори и отчитывается о прошедшей миссии. Он не возвращается в исследовательский центр, а идет прямиком в свою квартиру, принимает душ и бреется, одевается с иголочки. Он отправляется в один из тех баров, которые порой посещает, оказавшись в Лондоне, и пьет до тех пор, пока не заводит разговор с зеленоглазой брюнеткой. Она прекрасно целуется, и этого достаточно, чтобы Бонд забыл о чувстве сожаления где-то глубоко в груди, будто он упустил что-то очень важное.

Они едут к ней. Секс с ней более, чем хорош, но ровно до тех пор, пока Бонд не ловит себя на мысли, что он не принес никакого удовлетворения, а девушка хотя и похожа на Кью, но все-таки не смогла стать ему заменой. Бонд жалеет, что не принял предложение квартирмейстера, и сейчас не может понять, почему отказался. Кью смешит его, постоянно провоцирует и не стесняясь отчитывает агента за нарушение субординации. Бонд уважает Кью, и это сводит с ума. Бонд не хочет признаваться даже самому себе, что желал бы видеть Кью не только в своей постели, но и жизни.

Направляясь к машине, пропитанный запахом алкоголя и секса, Бонд думает лишь о том, что отказаться от предложения квартирмейстера было верным решением, потому что Бонд – жестокий, эгоистичный человек, который едва ли изменится.

 

* * *

**Часть 1, Акт 4**

* * *

  
В следующий раз он сталкивается с Кью в офисе.

Они идут навстречу друг другу по коридору. Кью полностью погружен в свой планшет и не замечает ничего вокруг, и Бонд малодушно подумывает сделать шаг в ближайший из кабинетов, чтобы избежать встречи. Он продолжает идти. Они почти поравнялись друг с другом, когда Кью отрывается от чтения и поднимает взгляд на Бонда. В его глазах – ледяная сталь: любой другой на месте Бонда отвел бы взгляд.

– Ноль-ноль-семь, как кстати! Вас-то я и искал, – будничным тоном говорит Кью. – Мэллори ждет вас в своем офисе, вы отправляетесь на Борнео после полудня.

Получить оборудование для миссии вы сможете после получения должностных инструкций и документов.

Бонд не успевает произнести ни слова, как Кью и след простыл. Бонд вновь чувствует непреодолимое желание догнать Кью, но вместо этого отправляется к Мэллори. С папкой, в которой лежит его очередное назначение, он идет в исследовательский центр. Один из сотрудников направляет Бонда к заместителю Кью, квартирмейстеру Р. Она объясняет, как обращаться с предназначенными для задания гаджетами, когда Бонд перебивает ее:

– Где Кью?

– Занят, – коротко отвечает она и продолжает свои разъяснения.

Получив оборудование, Бонд идет прямиком в офис квартирмейстера. Дверь прикрыта, но не заперта. Войдя внутрь, он обнаруживает, что Кью нет на месте. Внезапно Бонда охватывает раздражение: где еще ему быть, как не в своем офисе? Бонд стоит на пороге и похлопывает папкой с посадочными талонами по бедру, размышляя, как поступить.

Он заходит в кабинет и осматривает небольшое помещение. На столе стоят два монитора, чертежная доска, несколько картотек. Большое окно выходит на просторный офис внизу. В кабинете настолько чисто, насколько это возможно после слияния с отделами разработки и технической поддержки: только на чертежной доске документы для шести завершенных и как минимум дюжины новых проектов программы "Два нуля" (Бонд замечает кодовый номер в верхнем углу стопки папок). Бонд оглядывается вокруг и подходит к столу Кью. На нем стоят лотки, заполненные входящими и исходящими документами. С краю стола на маленьком коврике лежат остатки, по всей видимости, мобильного телефона, а рядом с ними – инструменты в футляре. Бонду в глаза бросается, что в кабинете нет фотографий или других личных вещей, кроме кружки Кью рядом с клавиатурой.

Но тут Бонд замечает кое-что: под одним из счетов из бухгалтерии лежит книга. Он аккуратно берет ее в руки. Красная обложка потрепана, а корешок и страницы пожелтели от времени. У нее характерный запах старых книг, когда Бонд подносит ее ближе, чтобы прочесть название: "Пир" Платона. Бонд удивленно поднимает брови: по Кью не скажешь, что он предпочитает книги в твердой обожке, не говоря уже о книге по античной философии. Он собирается открыть книгу, когда слышит шаги Кью.

Тот, кажется, совсем не удивлен, увидев Бонда.

– Пожалуйста, не трогайте мои вещи, – твердо говорит квартирмейстер, и Бонд кладет книгу на один из отчетов. Кью обходит агента, опускает на стол груду папок и планшет, садится за компьютер. Делая глоток чая, он поворачивается к Бонду:

– Чем могу быть полезен? Или вы здесь, чтобы отвлекать меня от работы? – спрашивает Кью. Он сверлит Бонда взглядом, и тому вдруг становится неловко. Он опускает взгляд на лежащую на столе книгу.

– "Пир"?

– Да. И что же? – удивляется Кью.

– Ничего. Не подумал бы, что вы любите такие книги, – отвечает Бонд.

– Вы знаете, о чем она? – с долей иронии в голосе спрашивает Кью. Его губы растянуты в усмешке. Бонд хочет поцеловать его, хочет узнать, какие губы Кью на вкус.

– Мне не требуется знать ее содержание. Просто эта книга – совсем не то, что я ожидал от вас, квартирмейстер.

– Вы были бы удивлены, узнав, насколько разнообразны мои предпочтения, – его фраза достаточно двусмысленна, но Бонд делает вид, что пропустил ее мимо ушей.

Он берет книгу в руки и пролистывает ее. На некоторых страницах есть отметки карандашом.

– Значит, вам нравится?

– Думаю, вы не любитель подобных книг, – с прежней иронией отвечает Кью.

– Вы не одолжите мне ее? Почитать в самолете? – спрашивает Бонд.

На долю секунды ему кажется, что Кью откажет, но что-то в его выражении меняется, и он коротко кивает:

– Да. Но, пожалуйста, постарайтесь вернуть ее. Мне очень дорог этот экземпляр, – говорит Кью.

– Разве у вас нет электронной версии? – интересуется Бонд, пряча книгу под мышку.

В выражении лица Кью вдруг появляется что-то мечтательное, смягчая острые углы его лица так, что он выглядит более досягаемым, чем когда-либо прежде. Это мгновение не длится и секунды и напоминает яркий луч солнца, озаряющий темную комнату в солнечный день.

– Это совсем другое, – откликается Кью. В его глазах пляшут веселые искорки. – К тому же я всегда испытывал слабость к предметам старины.

Бонд знает, что сказанное относится на его счет, но вовсе не как колкость: Кью улыбается той самой загадочной улыбкой, которая медленно сводила Бонда с ума все это время.

– Я приложу все усилия, чтобы вернуть книгу, – просто отвечает Бонд, потому что Кью в очередной раз лишил его возможности сострить.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Кью, поворачиваясь к монитору. – А теперь поторопитесь, иначе опоздаете на самолет.

Бонд поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Он уже открывает дверь, когда слышит голос Кью:

– И постарайтесь не умереть, Бонд.

– Почему? Будете скучать по мне? – он старается поймать взгляд Кью, но лица квартирмейстера не видно за монитором.

– Всего лишь надеюсь избежать лишней бумажной работы, Ноль-ноль-семь.

– Ну разумеется.

 

* * *

**Часть 1, Акт 5**

* * *

 

Бонд завершает миссию в рекордный срок, ни разу не подвергнув свою жизнь опасности. Это обычное, ничем не примечательное задание, и если быть совсем честным – чудовищно скучное. Бонд размышляет, не остаться ли в отеле еще на одну ночь, чтобы провести ее с хорошенькой замужней женщиной, потому что его кровать достаточно велика и для троих. Спать в ней в одиночку – настоящее преступление. Но неожиданно для себя Бонд решает улететь в Лондон первым же рейсом. Он сидит в аэропорту с глупой красной книжонкой, которая была в его багаже все это время. Во время первого перелета Бонд был слишком занят изучением своей цели, чтобы приняться за увесистый том, который теперь лежит в его сумке и неприятно тянет плечо. В одной из забегаловок огромного терминала Бонд открывает книгу, заказав слабый кофе и безвкусную выпечку.

Он и в самом деле не любит такие книги.

Хотя Бонд отнюдь не глуп, но язык, которым она написана, слишком труден для понимания. Бонд заставляет себя прочесть первую страницу, обращая внимания на те отрывки, которые выделил Кью. На полях нет заметок, но отмеченные места служат своеобразным указанием. Постепенно Бонд привыгает к слогу, и ему кажется, что в строках есть свой особый, древний ритм. Бонд слышит шум несуществующих волн, ощущает запах морской соли, смешанной с ароматом зрелых апельсинов, и чувствует их вкус на языке.

Прервав чтение, Бонд осуждающе смотрит на кофе, словно тот разрушил очарование момента. Слог снова становится сложным, и Бонду приходится сосредоточиться, чтобы найти нужный ритм. Он читает медленно, взвешивая каждое слово, вновь и вновь перечитывает подчеркнутые отрывки. Бонд хочет понять, почему Кью так нравится эта книга. Затем он обнаруживает полностью обведенный абзац:

_...когда-то у людей было по четыре руки, четыре ноги и по два лица на одной голове. Испугавшись их могущества, Зевс разделил каждого человека на два разных существа. Этим он обрек людей на жизнь, которую им суждено было провести в поисках своей второй половины..._

Эти слова пробуждают что-то внутри Бонда: будто он старается припомнить полузабытый сон, воссоздать в памяти его детали, но у ничего не выходит.

В это время объявляют о посадке на его рейс. Бонд подхватывает вещи и направляется к выходу. Он летит не первым классом, но с этим уже ничего не поделать. Когда шасси подняты, самолет уже высоко в воздухе, а в правой руке Бонда – бокал виски, он открывает книгу вновь. Он читает о воспевании любви двух мужчин, о красоте этой любви и ее трудностях. Бонд проводит пальцем по подчеркнутым словам, представляя, как Кью держит книгу и с нежностью дотрагивается до страницы, словно лаская любовника. Бонд хотел бы, чтобы Кью так же дотронулся до него.

Он убеждает себя, что глупо винить книгу за смятение его чувств. Все это нужно прекратить, потому что у него и Кью ничего не получится: Бонд слишком эгоистичен и бессердечен, и в конечном счете все разрушит. Но потом он представляет Кью, раскинувшегося на его постели с той самой таинственной улыбкой, представляет, как целует его нежные губы, – и по телу Бонда прокатывается дрожь.

У него пересыхает во рту.

Бонд заказывает еще один бокал, убирает книгу и остаток полета притворяется, что спит.

Он не засыпает ни на секунду.

 

* * *

**Часть 1, Акт 6**

* * *

 

Бонд прилетает в Лондон поздно вечером. Рабочий день давным-давно подошел к концу, но он все же едет в офис, потому что знает, что Кью все еще там.  
В здании темно и тихо, горят лишь лампы аварийного освещения. Те немногие засидевшиеся допоздна сотрудники не поднимают от компьютеров усталых глаз, и Бонд незамеченным проходит в исследовательский центр. Он направляется прямиком в кабинет Кью. Как Бонд и ожидал, тот сосредоточенно работает, сидя за компьютером. Комната освещена только тусклым светом настольной лампы.

– С возвращением, Ноль-ноль-семь, – произносит Кью, не отрываясь от монитора. – Вы вернулись раньше.

– Лучше раньше, чем позже.

– Или в крови и при смерти. Искренне надеюсь, что так продолжится и дальше, всегда приятно видеть вас в добром здравии.

Бонд вспоминает слова из книги о том, что боги разделили каждого из людей, и чувствует привкус пепла во рту при мысли об этом. Никогда прежде он не задумывался, что люди всю жизнь проводят в поисках человека, с которым они станут единым целым. Что, если этот человек уже умер? Или двое никогда не встретятся? А если и встретятся, то один из них уйдет из жизни раньше? Ради чего это все? Бонд хмурится. На него совсем не похоже размышлять о подобных вещах. Вся эта философия, возвышенные оды любви и преданности и идея о второй половине – полнейшая ерунда. Бонд достает книгу из сумки и кладет ее на стол.

– Вам понравилась книга? – спрашивает Кью.

– Заинтриговала, – отвечает Бонд.

– Это вежливый способ сказать, что она вам не понравилась? – Бонд не видит глаз Кью за отражением монитора в его очках.

– Нет, это значит только, что она меня заинтриговала.

– И чем же?

– Она о любви.

– Разве вы не верите в любовь? – Кью задает вопрос таким тоном, будто они говорят о погоде.

– Боюсь, что нет, – отвечает Бонд, внезапно чувствуя себя неуютно оттого, как развивается их разговор, но не может удержаться от вопроса:

– А вы верите?

– Да.

– Вы романтик.

– Можно сказать и так.

– Должен признаться, что я этого не ожидал.

– Нет, – улыбается Кью. – Не ожидали бы от меня, верно?

– Уже поздно, – говорит он после паузы и выключает компьютер. – Нам обоим стоит пойти домой.

– К тебе или ко мне? – вырывается у Бонда прежде, чем он успевает осознать, что он сказал. Кью пристально смотрит на него и встает.

– Не нужно так шутить, – холодно произносит он и начинает собирать вещи.

– Я не шучу, – отвечает Бонд.

– Вы жестоки. Если вы затронете эту тему еще раз, я буду вынужден передать вас другому сотруднику, – говорит Кью. Бонд больше не слышит в его голосе мягкости, только обиду. Он впервые осознает, как сильно задел квартирмейстера своим отказом и ничего не значащим флиртом.

– Давай поужинаем, – произносит Бонд со всей возможной искренностью и теплотой.

Кью надевает куртку и берет сумку. Он огибает стол и подходит к Бонду, поднимая на него потемневший взгляд:

– Я не голоден, – говорит Кью, но в его тоне агент слышит совсем противоположное. Бонд наклоняется к нему и видит, как зрачки полностью затапливают радужку его серых глаз.

– Я тоже, – произносит он и целует Кью.

В жизни Бонда не было еще ничего, что казалось бы настолько  _правильным._


End file.
